Alverno College is an independent, four-year liberal-arts college serving women of all ages, races, religions, and financial means. The principal purpose of the proposed Office of Sponsored Research will be to enhance faculty and students' awareness of opportunities and, ultimately, involve them in research pursuits. This is intended to be accomplished through accumulation, development, and maintenance of extensive databases of opportunities for faculty and student research and fellowships, workshops and presentations and development of relationships with other institutions. The office will be staffed with the applicant as the Director. An Advisory Committee has been established with its members identified. The tracking of students in terms of their involvement in research and pursuit of graduate studies, and faculty, who sought information through the office who acquired outside support, and are affiliated with the grant sponsored research, will be the basis for evaluating the office's effectiveness.